


[DMC/VD/1-8END] limerence

by ryuka79



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79
Summary: Devil may cryVergil x DanteR18
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship, 双子 - Relationship
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> / 时间线：DMC5结局一年后 /  
> 【避雷警告】是个车。没有逻辑，不讲武德，单纯想整5V把3D干了个爽（划掉
> 
> 产粮主LOFTER→ https://ryuka79.lofter.com/

一

“重返19岁？”  
Dante无耻地抢过了Nero手里的最后一块披萨，同时故意岔开话题，堵住侄子准备问候他全家的嘴。  
为了拯救事务所岌岌可危的水电费，Vergil接了个活儿，一早就出门了。  
留下一对废材叔侄无所事事地在家抢披萨。  
自从Dante和Vergil从魔界回来，Dante的事务所就跟换过老板似的。窗明几净、一尘不染，就连Dante身上永远邋里邋遢的皮外套都光鲜亮丽了几分。知情者们无不感慨，前魔王辞职回老家后，却把自己活成了Dante专属保姆，宠弟宠得毫无下限（本人不承认）。  
“哦，是个跨年派对。”Nero在披萨和派对话题间短暂权衡了几秒。最后还是决定放弃跟那个年过四十的幼稚叔叔抢，“他们说平常的跨年派对太无聊了，这次要搞一个找回青春的聚会。你知道的，就是必须用自己19岁时的造型参加的那种。”  
“懂了。”Dante点点头，“大型装嫩趴，哈？”  
“嘿，那是你。我才24，不需要装。”  
“好吧。”Dante吞下了最后一口披萨 ，把脚从桌子上挪开，拍拍手站了起来，“要是你觉得参加派对是个好主意，那我们就上。”  
他显然来了兴致。  
Sparda的血脉告诉他，绝不能错过任何一场趴体（Sparda：并没有说过）。  
“嗨，”Nero笑笑，撇他一眼，“来真的？”  
他明白那个眼神的意思。  
就你？43岁？  
“这你可就不知道了，Boy。”Dante坏笑着，朝Nero勾了勾手，做了个招牌挑衅动作，“Come on，baby。让你见识见识叔叔的厉害。”  
然后Nero就一脸无语地看着他那年过40的叔叔，兴致昂扬地把自己折腾了一上午。  
Dante动手修剪了头发，把分开的刘海拨到了额前，甚至认认真真地刮干净了脸上的胡子。  
对此，Nero颇有感慨。“Well，我觉得，你还是留着胡子比较好。”  
“好小子，别人总吐槽我留胡子显老，终于有人GET到我帅气的造型了吗！”  
“不。”Nero一秒否认。“因为剃掉胡子的话，看起来就像个骚包版的我爸。这感觉有点恶心。”  
“……”

修整完自己后，Dante叔叔领着他到卧室，开始翻箱倒柜地折腾衣柜。Nero沉默地看着那一地款式各样但颜色绝对统一的皮衣外套。这人到底是有多喜欢骚红。  
“可算让我找到了。”终于他满意地从箱底翻出一套衣服，吭哧吭哧地就开始换装，边换还边自言自语，“老天，居然有点小了，这就是中年危机吗？”  
Nero有那么几秒犹豫过是不是不该在这里陪这老男孩浪费时间。  
“哇哦。”可等到看清Dante换上的服装后，他还是忍不住吹了个口哨，“裸体大衣加胸口皮带，可真有你的。”  
“小鬼懂什么，这可是当年的潮流款。”Dante叼着玫瑰，自信地摆了个POSE。  
“好吧，好吧。我承认，你这么折腾一番是有点年轻时的样子。但是，”Nero靠在卧室的门上，挑衅地耸了耸肩，“就这？”  
“啧啧啧，好戏还在后头。”Dante对他摇了摇食指，“虽然你也是Sparda家的后裔，但是显然你爹没教过你这招。”  
“啥?”  
“[逆回强化]——通过消耗魔力，可以让肉体短时间内回到巅峰状态，是一种迅速增强自身战斗力的方法，”Dante捂住了脸，他的身体开始因为迸发的魔力发出异样的红光，“强化状态大概可以维持一天，变化的过程有点类似魔人化，但并不一样。话说回来，因为这招过于消耗魔力，搞一次可以让人瘫三天，所以我还真没用过。”但是管他呢，反正现在有人负责交水电费。  
外头正忙着接单砍怪的双胞胎哥哥莫名其妙打了个喷嚏。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

二

我操。  
Dante周身的红光消散后，Nero忍不住在心中惊道。  
站在那里的，哪里还有他那个总是胡子邋遢的叔叔，分明是个意气风发的白发少年。  
“怎么样。”Dante看着Nero一脸震撼我全家的表情，得意地笑了，“请问现在我有资格去参加你的派对了吗，Boy？”  
Nero呆滞地盯着那个比自己还小的亲叔叔。货真价实的，19岁的Dante。  
Dante的手撑在卧室的窗沿边上。丝丝垂落的白发下，他眼眉带笑，微耸着肩膀，侧着头，任由颈项间勾勒出大段充满挑逗意味的弧线。弧线之下，大片大片白皙的肌肤在红色皮衣无法覆盖的部分张扬地裸露着，束缚于胸前的黑色皮带随着他的呼吸规律地起伏，晃得人挪不开视线。  
该死。不得不承认，这可真他妈的……  
真他妈的……  
尤物。  
然后Nero迅速地把蹦进脑海里的禁忌词汇打散，装作无事发生。  
想毛线呢。  
“你们又在搞什么。”  
Nero正失神着，被身后突如其来的冷冽声线吓得一个趔趄。就连卧室里温度都随之降了好几度。  
“Hi，哥哥。你回来啦。”Dante倒是从来都对这座冰山免疫，快活地跟他哥打了个招呼。  
“What the hell？”看着一地凌乱的衣服，Vergil绕过身前挡路的儿子，手已经推开了阎魔刀的剑鞘，“Dante，你搞得卧室一片狼藉是要干什——”Vergil走了过去，准备把他亲爱的弟弟大卸八块，却在抬眼看到眼前人的瞬间，僵在那儿。  
见鬼了。  
“嘿，老哥，是我。不是其他人或者恶魔……或者别的什么。”双生子不用言语也能知道对方在想什么，Dante赶紧朝他哥摆摆手，“我就是跟我侄子表演了个逆回强化，为了他和他朋友们的什么闲的蛋疼青春派对……总之，放松点？”  
“……”基本算是理解了状况的Vergil收回了刀，却是依旧低着头，一言不发。  
“Vergil？”察觉到异样的Dante试图靠近他，微微弯下腰，想要看清他的表情。  
随后身体被一道大得不可思议的力量钳制着推向墙边。  
我靠。这次轮到Dante在心中暗叫糟糕了。  
他亲爱的哥哥一脸阴郁，一双冰蓝色的眼眸被染上了异样的深蓝。老天，这个颜色他再熟悉不过了——那是别人都不曾见过的颜色，是仅有他知道的秘密——可能连Vergil自己都不知道。  
他的哥哥，只有在……深陷情欲的时候，会显现出这样的瞳色。  
显然Vergil突然被什么点燃了，一座冰山瞬间变成了活火山。  
可到底是被什么打开了开关？  
Dante还在思考这个问题的时候，Vergil觉得自己已经疯了一百遍。  
那个多少年来一直一直一直反复徘徊在他梦魇里挥之不去的少年，突然就这样毫无防备地站到了他的面前。  
在那些他盲目追寻着力量的时光里，他也曾经思考过。想着如果那一天，他没有用阎魔刀砍伤那只试图拉着他的手，没有拒绝那想要挽回他的眼泪。  
——是不是就不会有这般漫长的撕裂的矛盾的长达23年的手足分离。  
待到再见时，彼此已不再年少。  
他的弟弟早已褪去了记忆里的青涩，收起了最初的张扬。他甚至已经学会安安分分地穿戴整齐。  
直到那时Vergil才真切地意识到，时光已逝。  
那个流着眼泪朝自己伸出手的少年，已经永远地停留在他的梦里，那伸出的双手紧紧拉扯着他残留的最后一丝人性，好让他在孤身一人的岁月里，不至于完全迷失自我。  
可如果时间能倒流，又该如何抉择？  
——当然是握住那只手，抱紧他。又或者说，干翻他。疯狂地、不顾一切地、支离破碎地——直到彼此再也没有力气逃离对方。  
然而这个答案显然过于变态，Vergil对此拒绝承认。于是挣扎到最后，他只能将一切的一切都归结为妨碍着自己追求强大力量的噩梦中的一环，利用阎魔刀，决绝地将关于那场分离的总总思绪全部赶出体内。  
可此时此刻，那该死的弟弟只是为了一个逗弄侄子的无聊把戏，就这么轻而易举地，把他好不容易清除殆尽的欲望全都拽了回来。  
黑色的潮涌刹那从灵魂深处奔涌而出。  
“damn it。”Vergil低声咒骂着，“翻过去的篇居然还他妈能给你翻回来。”  
真他妈疯了。  
他头痛欲裂，同时下腹涨得生痛。  
不得不承认他的弟弟真是个整活人才。他总有办法把他浑身的血液搅得不知该往上半身流还是下半身流。  
是砍他一顿还是草他一顿，这是一个问题。


	3. Chapter 3

三

Vergil陷入了短暂思考，他的动作随之暂停。  
Nero不敢动，Dante也不敢动，Vergil在挣扎要不要动。  
气氛顿时变得十分诡异。  
往往在这种时候，最先憋不住的一定是Dante。  
“哥，如果我没猜错的话，”他的手抚上Vergi的脸颊——曾经被阎魔刀划伤的那只手——感受着哥哥面部紧绷得如雕塑般的线条，“所以你19岁时就想搞我？还憋到了现在？WOW，太变态了吧。”  
所谓不作不死。可惜这个词永远都写不进某个嘴贱大师的人生词典里。  
“……”Vergil听到了理智断裂的声音。  
他决定遵从恶魔的本能。  
“你点的火。”Vergil冰冷的嘴唇暧昧地贴着Dante的耳畔，他的声音因为欲望而嘶哑，“你负责灭。”  
“什么，我开玩笑的。你居然不否认的吗？”Dante终于意识到自己作了个大死。  
然而为时已晚。  
Vergil的手指已经开始在他身上攻城略地。  
“别，不是，你先等等，”Dante有些局促地试图推开那只在他裸露的腰际游移的手。倒不是说他不乐意，其实他挺乐意的——尤其是在他哥用这么诱惑的声线挑逗他时——只是，现在，“等等等等，Nero还在……”  
他就算再……放得开，也还没到可以当着侄子面和自己亲哥那什么的程度。  
更何况他还是被草那个。  
这话倒是提醒了Vergil。他这才想起来，还有个碍事的累赘小子在（Nero:充话送）。  
手上的动作停了下来。  
然后还站在门口试图搞清楚状况的Nero就接到了来自父亲慈爱的眼神。  
艾玛，再不跑真的要被亲爹轰成渣了。  
“那什么，我先回去找Kyrie了，你们兄弟……慢慢聊？”性命堪忧的威胁下，识时务的Nero迅速地带上了门，甚至还很贴心地先从门内侧按下了反锁键，把Dante渐渐细碎的呻吟锁在了里面。  
别说，其实他还挺理解他爸的。年轻时的Dante，那是真的……辣。就连他这样笔直笔直的直男都差点动摇了，更何况那对骨科兄弟本来就变态（亲爹：Die）。

电灯泡自动消失后，卧室内的温度迅速升高。  
Dante试图挣脱哥哥的钳制，好让自己显得不那么被动。然而徒劳无功。  
他这才发现，回归年轻时的肉体还处于成长期， Vergil比现在的他要高一些，体格也魁梧得多。  
这压倒性的力量与差异，让他感到有些……新鲜。  
毕竟大部分的时间里，他们看着彼此时都像在照镜子。  
但他的哥哥没有给他更多可以走神的时间。Vergil拽着他脑后的白发，强迫他抬起头，把他按在墙上深吻。  
Vergil失控了。  
这个和平日完全不同的吻让他这么深刻地意识到。  
Dante觉得自己快要窒息。  
头发被拽得生痛，Vergil爱抚他身体的动作已近似施虐，手指略过的地方留下了片片淤青。Dante甚至觉得，就算他亲爱的哥哥下一秒拔出阎魔刀往死里捅他，他都不会感到奇怪。  
“嗯……Vergil，我知道你此刻有点……兴致，”Dante挣扎着试图躲开哥哥需索无度的吻，声音有点虚，“但我必须得提醒你，现在是大白天。”  
大部分时候，日常生活中的Vergil，或者说他理智在线的时候，是个谨遵礼数的男人。他总是谨慎言行、举止得体，并且只在适当的时候做适当的事情。  
比如他从不在白天对他干这个。  
可现在……  
Vergil一手狠狠按着他，一手粗暴地扯上了卧室的遮光窗帘。力道大得差点没让窗帘当场报销。  
黑暗随之袭来。  
可现在。  
操。去他妈的礼数。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：不怎么正常的车。家族传捅PLAY，介意慎入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本打算四章爽完完事，结果发现怎么码不完（捂脸

四

Dante一直都觉得他哥骨子里就是个变态。  
但他没料到有这么变态。  
比方说旁边明明有张舒适的大床不用，非要把他钉在墙上操。  
字面意义上的，钉。  
刚开始的时候，因为不安分的弟弟总想着反抗，甚至结结实实地踹了他一脚，搞得Vergil十分烦躁。他理性掉线的时候，耐性也归零。于是他唤出了他的魔影分身。  
幽蓝色的魔化幻影忠诚地执行着本体的意志。它把Dante按在墙边，影钳制着他的双手，强迫它们交叉着举过头顶。顺便把他的裤子撕了个稀烂。  
“我靠，你犯规，你二打一。”  
然而Vergil无视了弟弟的抗议。他掏出了阎魔刀。  
Dante倒抽了一口冷气。  
完球了。他真的打算干这个。  
魔影分身突然消失。取而代之的，是在手腕相交处被深深刺入的阎魔刀。在随之响起的悲鸣声中，Vergil一手抓着他的膝盖内侧抬起右腿，强行挺进那狭窄的甬道中。  
“唔……操……”剧烈的疼痛感和撕裂感让Dante忍不住骂出声来。  
同时被阎魔刀和哥哥的老二贯穿，他甚至分不清到底是哪边更痛一点。  
猩红的鲜血沿着手臂蜿蜒而下，如流淌的红河般蔓延在年轻而结实的躯体上。Vergil的双手顺着那鲜血勾勒出的红线肆意地在他身上游走，手指探入Dante胸前的黑色皮带之下，准确地找到那柔软的凸起，恣意逗弄着。  
“喜欢吗？”Vergil满意地听着弟弟因为这刺激而发出甜美的喘息，藏在弟弟颈项间的嘴唇勾起了弧度。  
“呜……”Dante紧咬着唇，拒绝回答他的问题。但他的身体出卖了他。他的内部收缩得更紧了，激烈地吮吸着哥哥的欲望，让他挺入的动作越发粗暴。  
一瞬间，Dante觉得自己要疯。半魔的身体本能地想要愈合阎魔刀造成的伤口，可手腕却又总在下一秒因为哥哥剧烈抽插引起的波动中被反复割裂。  
痛感交织着快感狠狠地穿刺着Dante的神经，浓重的血腥味在昏暗的卧室中弥漫开来。  
“好痛，”最初，他眼角含泪，尝试着装出示弱的样子，妄图从Vergil那少得可怜的人性里找出些许怜悯之心来，“哥哥，好痛……”  
但他很快就发现这只有反效果。他叫得越惨，他哥就越兴奋。  
于是后来他也懒得装了，在Vergil狂烈的抽插中满嘴“你他妈一天不用阎魔刀捅我你难受、去死、F*ck me、活该你学不会二段跳、变态、抖S、Go on”之类语无伦次的话。骂到最后，连他自己都搞不清楚是痛还是爽。  
“闭嘴，你太吵了。”Vergil忍无可忍，咬着他的耳垂，用手紧紧捂住了弟弟那张聒噪的嘴，“你到底是要还是不要。”  
Dante短暂地安静了几秒。最终他伸出了舌尖，挑逗地舔着Vergil 的手心，含糊地吐出一个音节：  
“要。”  
然后如愿以偿地哭着被哥哥送上了高潮。

绝顶过后，Dante有那么一阵子的失神。他以为挺久的，但清醒时发现其实也就过了几分钟。  
可好的变化还是有的——至少他的哥哥终于愿意收起他的刀，把他丢到了床上。  
手腕上的伤口还没来得及完全愈合，流淌的鲜血染红了大片纯白的床单。  
他横在这片红白交错中，全身赤裸，凌乱的白发被汗水湿透，紧紧地贴着额头，身体因为过于激烈的性事而止不住地颤抖，上面落满了Vergil留下的白浊液体。可偏偏就那是件红色外套，Vergil不准他脱。他要他保持当年的模样。这让他再度意识到他哥憋了几十年的执念到底有多深。  
不行，改天他一定要好好教育教育Nero，做人千万不能憋着。尤其是不能继承他爹这种闷骚个性。  
Dante的思绪正不着边际地游离着，而另一个人的体温已悄然贴上。  
“专心点。”Vergil不满地掰过他的下巴，强迫他看向自己。  
“好啦、好啦。”Dante笑了，给了他一个安抚的吻。他全然享受着哥哥的独占欲，故意用臀部暧昧地磨蹭着Vergil的腿间，然后满意地听见对方低声抽了一口气。  
双生子相互爱抚着彼此，像两条紧紧环绕的白蛇，缱绻地纠缠不休。  
“明天你负责洗床单。”Dante哑着嗓子说道。他其实挺佩服自己到这种时候了还能想这个，尤其是压在他身上的男人已经第二次掰开了他的腿。  
“说得好像你洗过一样。”Vergil嗤笑了一声，扶着他的腰，再度填满了他。  
Dante的回应是双手环过哥哥的肩膀，将他压向自己，索要了一个绵长而热烈的亲吻。  
可算好了。怎么也比被钉在墙上来得好。他迷迷糊糊地想着。  
至少这一次，他可以抱紧他。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：无情的打桩机器V哥。（揍

五

大概是因为已经发泄过一次，Vergil明显放慢了进入的速度。  
——或者说，简直太慢了。慢得Dante都能清楚地感觉到内壁被哥哥的欲望摩擦的轨迹。  
这感觉实在是有点……磨人。  
“嗯……”Dante紧抓着床单，有些不满地闷哼着。血的味道让他难受。但这比起Vergil一边套弄着他的分身，一边还故意在穴口处缓慢地打着圈的折磨来说，却又根本不值一提。  
他被撩得欲火难耐，可他的哥哥却还优哉游哉地在他身上种草莓。  
“Vergil……”年轻的弟弟带着催促意味的轻唤,甜腻而粘人。Vergil不自觉地弯起了嘴角。这倒是让他想起了某些更久远的记忆，年幼的Dante总是喜欢这么撒娇地缠着他叫唤个不停。  
于是他故意把速度放得更慢。仿佛想要从那声声轻唤中找回更多彼此错过的旧时光。  
可这对Dante而言却只是让快感找不到宣泄口的无尽折磨。终于他忍无可忍地低声咒骂着什么，用手撑起身体，奋力甩开那件碍事的皮衣外套，把它丢得老远，随后用手指使劲地揪着Vergil耳后的头发，强迫他从自己的胸口处抬起头，发狠地吻他：“Vergil、操我、快点……”  
那是再度让欲望失控的咒语。他的哥哥终于如他所愿地深深地贯穿了他。  
空气中只剩下Dante支离破碎的呻吟。  
想让话痨弟弟在高潮时保持安静显然很难。Dante的双手紧紧地环绕着Vergil的颈项，手指深深插入他脑后的头发中，就好像是溺水之人可以抓住的唯一一根稻草，失神地不住叫唤着，哥哥、哥哥、哥哥。  
Vergil深吸了一口气，试图克制自己被刺激的欲望。虽然他不想承认。但他大概真的有点喜欢听这个。  
然而最后Vergil还是成功地用另一种方法让弟弟安静了下来：他被操得叫不出来了。  
不行了。  
Dante简直怀疑Vergil把真魔人的耐力都拿出来了，要一口气把欠了20年的份给操回来。  
开什么玩笑。他还挺有自信自己能活挺长时间的，怎么能报销在这里。  
尤其是Nero那臭小子肯定能猜到他明天下不来床的理由，然后笑到新长出来的手都给断回去。再然后所有认识他的人都会排着队来事务所慰（嘲）问（笑）他，而某个始作俑者只会在一旁摆出一副关我屁事的脸，全当看不见。那画面太美，他拒绝想象。  
叔不要面子的啊。  
于是，为了从根源上消除疯狂刺激他哥的因素——也是因为他被搞得实在也没有多余的魔力维持了——在根本数不清是第几次共同达到顶峰后，Dante摊在哥哥怀里，提前解除了强化状态。  
“Dante？”察觉到弟弟的变化，Vergil难得语带关切地唤了声。  
“嗯。没事。”Dante闭着眼，头枕在Vergil的手臂上，含糊地应着。还知道关心他，看来老哥的理智开始上线，好事好事，“就是好累……让我歇会。”  
Dante用下巴蹭了蹭哥哥的胸口，感觉触感光滑得有些不习惯，才想起来剃掉的胡子并不会跟着长回来。他若有所思地摸了摸下巴，又看了眼他哥，然后抱着Vergil的头发一顿乱抓。  
“搞什么。”Vergil不满地抱怨道。他不喜欢凌乱，尤其是他的头发。换了别的什么人敢这么动他，早就被阎魔刀劈了八百遍。  
但这偏偏不是别人。是他把这辈子唯一那么一丁点儿的耐心全都交付了的另一半灵魂。  
“哈哈，这样就一模一样了。”Dante满意地捏了捏那张写满不爽的脸，“笑一个嘛，哥。我可不想看到自己的脸得了神经性面瘫。”  
他哥摆出了一副看白痴的表情。神经性面瘫的那种。  
消除了所有差异化后，双生子展现出了他们最本真的面貌。这下是真的除了他们自己，没有人任何人可以分辨他们了。  
Vergil很少把刘海放下来。这倒是让Dante想起了些实在说不上愉快但穷尽一生都无法忘却的回忆——比如说那个月夜下滂沱的大雨。  
“说真的，哥哥，分别这么多年，你有没有想过我。”  
“那你想过吗。”  
“嘿，是我在提问。别把问题丢回给我。”  
可Vergil只丢给他一个模棱两可的眼神。  
“好吧，好吧，我先说。你这个别扭怪。”他笑着揉散Vergil的头发，故意把它们弄得更凌乱一些，然后在上面印下一吻，“每天照镜子的时候，我都在想你。每一天。”  
如果可以，他甚至愿意用一整天的时间告诉Vergil这20年里他到底有多想他。双胞胎的弟弟可远比哥哥来得坦率，或者说，他的字典里压根也没有害臊这词。  
“好了，我说完了，该你了。”  
“嗯。”Vergil沉吟了好一会儿，思考着要不要把这件肯定会引得他那操蛋弟弟哄堂大笑的事告诉他——放在20年前的他肯定打死也不会说，但时过境迁，现在想来，觉得也不过是些大不了的事情，“就，把阎魔刀当镜子用呗。”  
“哇哦，真的假的。你这个闷骚。”他的弟弟果然如他所料般缩在他怀里笑得打颤，脑补着哥哥在魔界盯着阎魔刀想弟弟又不肯承认的样子，“糟糕，这不是超浪漫的嘛。”  
“闭嘴。”被笑得有点烦，Vergil撑起了身体，再度捂住了弟弟欠揍的嘴。他甚至认真思考了一下现在马上指使Nero去跑腿给他买个口球来的可操作性（崽：魔鬼吗你）。  
而Dante顺从地任由他压制着，笑意在他已染上些许细纹的眼角流溢着。  
看着身下的Dante，Vergil瞬间有些触动。  
他们是如此的相同，却又如此不同，就像灵魂的一体两面，完美地映射着彼此。  
不得不承认，经过岁月洗礼后的Dante如此强大。那种继承自母亲的爱与温柔，总能让他迸发出远远超越恶魔之力的无穷力量。  
而这个世界上最强的恶魔猎人，却把自己的所有都毫无保留地交给了他。  
属于他。只属于他。  
征服欲带来的满足感，让另一种与刚才截然不同的快感在他体内轰然炸开。  
“Dante。”  
“嗯？”  
“起来加班了，消防员。”  
“等等、等等……”意识到某人顶在他胯间的欲望又开始挺立，Dante悲愤地抗议着，“我又哪里惹到你了？！”  
报销确定。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推DMC5时看到V哥拿阎魔刀当镜子使：好家伙，论骨科还是老卡内行，玩不过，玩不过。


	6. Chapter 6

六

Dante醒来的时候，下意识地摸了摸身旁的位置。空的，而且明显没有留有另一个人的体温。  
这让他意识到自己大概躺了挺久。他有些恍惚地盯着天花板发呆，直到书页翻动带起的轻响拉回了他的神志。  
他侧过身，看向书柜的方向。双生子的哥哥正靠在他的专属躺椅上，安静地读着他钟爱的诗集。午后三时的微风轻柔地吹拂着窗纱，暖冬的阳光随之投落进来，在他的白发上洒下一片光影斑驳。  
这让Dante藏在枕头里的嘴角不自觉地勾起弧度。  
很长很长一段时间里，这个房间只能保证最基本的生活需求。一张乱糟糟的单人床、一个破烂的简陋衣柜。除此之外空无一物。  
Patty以前总是抱怨他的房间空荡荡的，毫无人味，冰冷得根本不像个家。他左耳进右耳出，觉得也不过是个解决睡觉问题的地方，怎么样都无所谓。  
直到他等的人终于归来。  
他特意给房间铺上了柔软的地毯，换上了宽大的双人床，还有落地的书柜、舒适的躺椅、带着精致复古台灯的书桌……一切都按儿时记忆里哥哥喜欢的款式来布置。  
最终这个房间也就自然而然地染上了Vergil的味道。  
它总算是个家了。  
然后在之后的某一天里，收到账单的Vergil追着他砍了九条街。  
但抱怨归抱怨，他的哥哥显然还是很喜欢那张蓝色躺椅的。空闲的时候，Dante总能在那儿找到他。  
“醒了？”注意到他的动静，还埋首于书中的Vergil问了声。  
“嗯。”Dante坐起来，打着呵欠伸了个大大的懒腰，感觉全身都像散了架一般难受，“我睡了几天？三天？”  
“五天。”  
“……还给我多加了两天，真是特别感谢来自亲哥的无私‘关爱’？”  
“You are welcome~”面对弟弟的抱怨，Vergil故意还给他一个尾音上翘的嘲弄。  
“嗯哼。”Dante把头枕在弯起的膝盖上，不满地哼哼。这货发泄爽了，心情倒是好得很。“好吧，有个问题我实在是不想问，但我又必须得知道答案——我是说，Morrison…总之就是那群家伙——都来看过我笑话了？”  
Vergil合上书本，坐到床边，修长的手指抚摸着他光裸的后颈，最后点了点头。  
“操。”得到了意料中的答案，Dante把脸埋在膝盖撑起的被子中，烦躁地挠了挠本就凌乱的头发，“Nero那个小兔崽子，大嘴巴……”  
“嘿老爹，你老婆到底要睡到什么时候？我先跟你说好，今晚我要参加跨年派对，晚饭你自己解——嗨叔叔，你醒啦。”  
说人人到。Dante准备找Nero算账的话还没骂完，年轻的半魔已经像阵风般推门闯了进来，发现他醒了，还没心没肺地打了个招呼。  
“Nero。”Vergil收回已经滑到腰部的手，摆出一副不动摇的脸，掩饰地咳了两声，“记得敲门。”  
可他儿子不买账，靠在门上甩他老爹一个“你们老夫老妻了还装什么啊”的无赖表情。啧，明明是他亲生的，为什么个性会随叔啊（Dante:二段跳也随叔）。  
“嗨侄子。”Dante倒是无所谓，笑着朝他勾勾手，示意年轻人过来，然后趁其不备一把揪住了他的衣领，手里的黑檀木已经架在了Nero的太阳穴，“这几天笑话看得很开心吧，嗯？”  
“天地良心，我一开始就是想跟Kyrie分享一下，然后就……就不知道为什么传开了？哈哈哈哈。”Nero一想起来Dante的损友们排队来吃瓜的场面，就笑到不能自已。哪怕被小黑小白同时指着也没法阻止他继续作死了。  
这混小子。Dante正想着怎么给他一顿爱的教育，突然灵光一闪。他随即丢开了手里的枪：“崽啊，派对是今晚吧？我牺牲自己给你看了这么大个笑话，你现在倒是打算不带叔叔参加了？”  
“那个啊，那个就算了吧？你看搞一次你得躺这么多天，多累啊。而且你们难道不打算试试在家里二人世界烛光晚餐跨年吗？”Nero想了想那嫩得能掐出水的Dante，果断拒绝。开玩笑，他最初跟叔叔提这个派对就是想看笑话，哪想到他叔真能给他搞出个19岁。带他去？可怎么跟朋友介绍啊草。而且被Nico之类的迷妹看到了，指不准还会在派对上干出什么事来？  
“不，我不但要参加，”可Dante不给他反抗的机会。他扬起了恶魔的笑容，左手扲起小崽子后背的衣领，右手狠狠按住崽子那预感到不妙准备开溜的老爹的肩膀，“我还要买一送一。”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

七

Nero终于GET到了什么叫自作孽不可活。  
对于Dante非要跟着去参加派对，并且要求Vergil也要来个全套同行这事儿，父子俩难得站在了统一战线上。  
起初他爹大义凛然，坚决不干。  
他们甚至为此打了一架，但是差点把家拆了也没分出胜负。  
最后他亲爱的叔叔大概是觉得这样效率太低下，终于无耻地祭出了他的杀手锏：他发动技能变回了小嫩蛋，然后毫无底线地搂着他爹上去就是一顿亲亲贴贴撒娇卖萌求同意3S评价输出。  
然后他爹就干了。防破得比谁都快。  
草，他以后绝对不能变成这种见色忘义没有原则的男人。含泪掏空钱包买了三张前往佛杜那车票的崽子暗自下定了决心。  
贫穷果然是Sparda家祖传Buff。刻在DNA里的。

派对在佛杜那一名贵族家中的城堡内举办，那家的千金小姐曾经是教团的信徒，也是Kyrie多年的好友。当晚来参加的派对，大多是Nero和Kyrie认识的朋友及其家人。  
因为Dante坚决不准Vergil教他逆回强化的发动方法，Nero只能顶着勉强剪出当年造型的劣质假发出席。长而硬的假发刘海刺得他脸疼，Nero恨恨地瞪了一眼那对自顾自水嫩还坚决不带娃玩的长辈们。  
幼稚。  
“嘿Nero，搞什么呢，你迟到了。”一进会场，他的损友们便围了上来，然后目光齐刷刷地转向了他身后一红一蓝两个水灵灵的少年身上。  
“Yooo~~你可是带了两个宝贝来啊！”有人轻佻地吹了个口哨，“原来你还有弟弟？赶紧给哥们介绍一下？”  
“这两位是……Emmm……”Nero目光游移，尴尬地咳了两声，“我爸爸和我叔叔。”  
最怕空气突然的安静。  
“晚上好，我是Nero的叔叔。”可找准机会的Dante一脸复仇得逞的笑容，给他来了个疯狂补刀。他戳了戳旁边哥哥满是胶原蛋白的脸，故意加重语气说道：“这是他老爸。”  
人群中终于爆发出一阵哄堂大笑。  
“哈哈哈哈，好吧我们承认，Nero你这笑话真的很好笑，”他的损友们架着他的肩膀，笑到裂开，“你看起来比你爸老十岁？我说真的，基因突变也不用太难过，就算没得治，也还是建议你去看看医生。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~~~”  
“滚吧你们，F*ck you。”Nero无地自容地捂住了脸，哭着被他的朋友们拉去集体围观。  
可他的魔鬼叔叔还要拉着他老爸去绕场一周，见谁都自我介绍一番，摆明了要把他变成佛杜那明天流传最广的笑话。  
啊，老男人的报复心太可怕了。

“好了好了，兄弟们，差不都该把这小子还回来了。”在Nero被嘲笑得想拿机械臂钻头往地上钻个洞的时候，Nico和Kyrie终于过来把他捞了出来。  
嗯，真可爱。看着女士们青春洋溢的19岁造型，Nero欣慰地抹了抹湿润的眼角，觉得被那两个老男人各种不要脸行径荼毒了一天的心灵都得到了净化。  
“就你一个人？你爸和Dan……Dante呢。”一提到Dante，Nico的迷妹模式马上全开，紧张得说话都打结，一双眼睛如雷达般疯狂搜寻着。  
Nero对此抛给她一个同情的眼神，以及对于她品位的深刻怀疑。可幸好她男神不住在佛杜那，否则她要是看到Dante平时的各种骚包行径，得有多幻灭。  
“嗨，Nico，叫我吗？”听到他们谈话的Dante拉着兄弟走了过来，顺手给了Nico一个潇洒的Wink，“嘿，你这身打扮真可爱。”  
“哇哦，哇哦，哇哦！这这这，这是什么？这根本不是变装这么简单吧！？”盯着货真价实还原19岁的Dante，Nico揪着Nero的衣领，激动得语无伦次，“这可太，这，这可真是……太酷了！”  
最后连迷妹包袱都挂不住了，冲上去就是一顿求合影。看到有人带头，越来越多早就虎视眈眈的姑娘们冲了上来，把Dante团团围住。  
欢涌的人群隔开了双子。Vergil默默退到了角落，优哉游哉地摇晃着手中的玛格丽特。  
倒不是没有姑娘想来跟他套近乎，但与他的双胞胎弟弟那招蜂引蝶的气质完全相反，他的气场就像在两米开外拉了个全境封锁，没人敢提起勇气靠近。  
——未成年不要喝酒，年轻人。  
倒是旁边年长的女士，很认真地教训着。看着对方严肃的表情，Vergil难得地感到有点意思，寻思着要不要告诉她自己应该比她年长，而且他未成年时干的荒唐事可比喝酒糟糕多了，比如连自己都不知道哪里搞出来的崽。  
但最后他只是笑着耸了耸肩，放下了手中的酒。  
与恶魔不同，这种对陌生人也可以毫无保留的关切和热情，倒是人类所特有的。他意外地发现自己并不讨厌。  
他在人类世界正常生活的时间实在说不上长，却也多多少少地开始理解父亲和弟弟为什么会如此地热爱这片土地。  
轰鸣的音乐伴随着人们的尖叫和欢呼袭来，打断了他的思绪。他这才发现弟弟已经抱起电吉他，冲上中央舞台来了一场High爆全场的电音Solo。  
Vergil凝视着聚光灯下另一个半身跳跃的身影，藏在霓虹灯照不到的阴影中轻笑起来。  
他的弟弟永远都是派对的主角，就像银河系里最耀眼的那颗行星。  
可这实在是有点太吵了。被Dante的表演点燃情绪的人群呼声一波高过一波，Vergil觉得耳膜刺痛，转头望向窗外浓墨夜色中高挂的一轮圆月。  
他决定独自上城堡的塔顶走走。  
比起喧嚣的人潮，他更喜欢安静而清冷的高处。  
何况今夜月色正好。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章完结，最后基本就是大量被DMC3虐了十几年产生的私欲，哭包3D狗血警告（x  
> 总之就是希望3V3D也复婚快乐www  
> 以及特别感谢一直给我支持和鼓励的萌友们<(＿ ＿)>
> 
> 平时主要出没于LOFTER,欢迎来找我玩w  
> https://ryuka79.lofter.com/

八

Vergil站在城堡尖塔顶端的边缘，和他手中的阎魔刀一起欣赏着眼前巨大的圆月。  
深冬的空气清冷而安静。和底层霓虹闪烁的喧哗截然不同，这孤立感反而让他更为自在。  
他沐浴着银色的光辉，闭上眼，深吸了一口气。大概是始终无法适应这人间，他总感觉有些莫名的焦躁。  
“Bingo，找到了。”身后响起了熟悉的声音，他并不意外，“果然找你就该往高处去。”  
“我以为你玩得正欢。”Vergil回答道，但没有回头。  
反正他的弟弟很快就会冲过来，驾着脖子让他赶紧下去一起嗨。  
但他什么也没等到。  
夜色中只有月光和沉默。  
Vergil终于意识到事情有些不对劲。  
所有认识这个恶魔猎人的人都可以作证——只要Dante超过三分钟没有说话，那就证明事情正往糟糕的方向发展。  
他看向身后。他的弟弟还停留在入口处，隔得老远。Dante靠在墙上，负手而立，藏在阴影里的表情实在说不上愉快，与方才在喧嚣人潮中张扬的表演者割裂得仿佛两个人。  
“我说真的，哥哥。”意识到那视线里的询问，Dante 叹了口气，“你能不能赶紧从这儿下去？这个场景熟悉得让我有点……难受。”  
他尽量避开了关于心灵创伤或者别的什么类似的词汇，好让自己的语气显得轻松点。  
可他的双胞胎哥哥能够感知一切：没法从二十年前那场分离中所诞生的噩梦里走出来的人，其实不止他一人。  
Vergil开始觉得自己应该做点什么——毕竟他是造成这一切的原罪。  
“嗯。”他稍侧过身，朝远处的弟弟抬了抬下巴，“过来。”  
他的弟弟显然有些抗拒，但他还是迈开了脚步。他甚至有些故作轻松：“这次你可别再捅我了，刀或者剑或者触手都不行。”  
半身的气息来到了身后，然后停止了靠近。他瞥了一眼弟弟红色皮衣下光裸的胸膛，很明显，哪怕是人界十二月的温度，也不能让他学会好好穿衣服。“你很冷吗。”  
而Dante丢给他一个你问废话么的表情，“恶魔从不感冒。”  
“可你在发抖。”  
那是细微的、几不可见的轻颤，但逃不过Vergil的眼睛。  
“……好吧，”Dante摸了摸鼻子，“我很冷。”  
他在试图掩饰。掩饰这种因为情绪接近崩溃而产生的本能颤抖。  
Vergil突然意识到，Dante左手上的伤痕，它只是安静地藏了起来，但其实从未痊愈。  
“那么，能解释一下你为什么不敢靠近……”Vergil侧过头看向他，用阎魔刀指了指身旁的位置，“这里？”  
“你管我。”Dante烦躁地拨了拨头发，他开始有些藏不住情绪，“我说你能不能赶紧从那该死的地方下来。我不喜欢这儿。”  
“你在害怕什么，弟弟。”他手腕一转，阎魔刀的刀尖转向了尖塔边缘之外，“怕我再掉下去一次？”  
“操。”Dante忍不住骂了起来，“你就非得往人伤疤上揭——”  
“暴露疗法。”他终于转过身来，面向Dante，背对夜空。“相信我，这次会不一样。”  
“什么？”  
Vergil往身后的虚空退了一步。  
Dante瞬间停止了呼吸，就像心脏突然被人捏在了手里。他本能地冲了过去，伸出了左手。  
这一次，他的哥哥没有拒绝。  
双生子相拥着坠入深渊。

好痛。  
落地时剧烈的撞击让Vergil短暂地失神，随后他只感觉到骨头断裂带来的疼痛。就算城堡的高度和魔界的悬崖比起来根本不值一提，但给一个和自己体格一样的男人当肉垫，这实在是有点自虐。  
受损的身体正快速地完成自我修复，Vergil思考着要不要让还坐在身上的弟弟赶紧滚开。  
可很快他就什么都无法思考了——因为那些冰冷的透明液体正如雨点般打落在他脸上。  
“……Dante?”他有些不确定地呼唤着。  
而他的弟弟只是沉默地低着头，长长的刘海遮挡着他的表情。  
唯有那顺着脸颊滑落的泪水，在淡银色的月光下闪着朦胧的微光。  
Devil may cry。  
“Dante。”他再度催促着弟弟的回应。  
“看看你这该死的暴露疗法，你是不是非得让我心脏碎破裂你才高兴。”Dante用手背胡乱地擦着双眼，可泪水却只是越擦越多。操，太丢人了。“……我本来藏得很好的。”  
有个人，他等了二十年。有些话，他藏在心底二十年。  
而在他再一次抓住那只坠落的手后，他才感觉终于可以说出来了。  
“我曾无数次地后悔。”Dante双手用力抓着哥哥的外套，Vergil可以清楚地感受到他在努力地控制着身体的颤抖，“后悔那一天，我为什么没有像这样跟着你跳下去——我一想到那之后你在魔界遭受的一切，我就，我、我甚至杀了……”  
“够了。”Vergil沉声打断了他语无伦次的哽咽。他用手撑起身体，给了弟弟一个安抚的拥抱，“够了，都过去了。”  
他双手捧着弟弟的脸，注视着那一如当年的脸庞。恶魔的身体可以回溯，但灵魂不行。藏在那之下的灵魂，曝露着他们被岁月磨难后千疮百孔的姿态。  
“看着我，我就在这里。”  
而Dante拒绝与他对视。他把脸埋在哥哥的颈窝，啜泣着、却又几乎是咬牙切齿地说道：“Damn it，你要是敢再甩开我一次，我就去魔界杀光所有恶魔，然后在你面前自杀。你就是跪下来求我我都不会再跟你打架。”  
回应他的是一声轻笑，和落在他发间的吻。  
昨日无法换回，可幸好他们还还没有失去彼此。  
Vergil曾觉得自己无处可归。即使在他离开魔界以后，这种割裂感始终如影随行地跟随着他。  
V的感情融合以后，他已变得太像个人类。魔界容不下他，但他也无法真正融入人界。  
直到这一刻，那泪水滴落在身上带来的冰冷触感，才让他才真真切切地感受到：自己已回归人间。  
Dante所在之处，就是他的归处。  
也许他会开始习惯披萨和草莓圣代的味道，会开始习惯那浅蓝色房间里未曾看完的书籍，会开始习惯每个夜幕里半身在侧的深眠。  
他会开始习惯……曾经年轻的自己始终不愿承认的感情——单纯的Love已不足以形容——Limerence，纯粹而狂热的深恋感。  
直到这么多年以后，他才可以对自己说，承认这种感情也没什么不好。  
它甚至是他的救赎。  
于是他笑起来，用拇指轻轻拭去弟弟眼角的泪水，“行了，别哭了。你看……”  
他为他的半身献上誓约之吻。  
“我回来了。”

FIN


End file.
